


The Awakening

by Lil_Brown_Girl01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Brown_Girl01/pseuds/Lil_Brown_Girl01
Summary: Second year as an exchange student changes Sam's life once again, but this time there is no coming back from the life she once had.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO first fanfiction. This should be exciting  
> Mc(Sam) is back for her 2nd year as an exchange student. She feels much at home in Devildom than she ever did back in the human world.

It has just been a few weeks since I’ve been back in Devildom. My second year as an exchange student. I no longer feel lost like I did back in the human world, I guess the House of Lamentation has really become my home. 

It was just around that time where I will bring Lucifer a nice hot drink and something to snack on as he works in his study. I love how devoted he can be, but honestly, that demon can use a break. Of course he won’t listen to me when I tell him to go to sleep. The last time I brought him something, I came up with a plan to throw this sleeping powder that Solomon gave me at Lucifer when he wasn’t expecting it. It totally backfired, turns out that stuff didn’t work on one of the seven rulers of hell, especially the first born, Lucifer. 

Anyways, he turned around and used that powder on me. I woke up tied to his bed and was fucked so hard as punishment by Lucifer (Not that I minded, best punishment I’ve received and in the end I got him to sleep so I count it as a win for me). 

Beel and Mammon were in the kitchen with me talking about another one of Mammon’s scams gone wrong. I brewed some black tea and grabbed some milk to go with it. We still had some sweets that Luke made earlier today so I thought Lucifer would like a lava cake to go with it. “Luke's cakes are the best! You sure you don’t want more Sam?” Beel asked, already half way through the cake. 

“I’ll just take this muffin too, you can eat the rest Beel.”

He nodded a smile and continued eating. I set up a tray with two cups of milk tea, along with a muffin and the lava cake.

“Oy! Where ya going? I was in the middle of telling ya my story!”

“I’m going to drop this off to Lucifer in his study, want to join me?”

Mammon looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head no. “Hell no, you’re on ya own there.” I rolled my eyes at Mammon and smiled bye to Beel as he stuffed his face with desserts.

I made my way into the library and found Satan reading a book and Belphie asleep on the couch.

“Ah, Sam, brought that for me?” Satan teased. He is usually here reading when I bring Lucifer a treat. I’m pretty sure he stays here just so I can bring him something too. “I brought this for you, thought you would enjoy it.” I said as I sat down on the tea and muffin on the little coffee table next to him.

He fake a surprised look like he actually didn’t expect me to bring him something and smiled. “For me, really? I was just kidding you know?” he teased.

“Oh? So you don’t want this? I supposed I can wake up Belphie and ask-”

“No need for that. Thank you.” he replied, taking a sip of the tea before I can put it back on the tray. I gave him a smile and pat his head. He might have been born a demon but he looks like an angel, especially with that hair. So soft, I thought. 

“You know if it were someone else, I’d cut off their hand for that.” he said, keeping the cup of tea to his face. “That’s why I do it Satan.” I gave him one last smile and continued to study. 

I knocked on the door and carefully listened for Lucifer's permission to enter. I opened the door to see him buried in a pile of papers on his desk, eyes never leaving the document he had in his hand. His coat was hanging off his chair and his tie was slightly undone. His hair was a little messy but he never failed to look so beautiful. 

“Wait there.” he commanded. I stood still and felt his eyes turn onto me. He noticed my confused expression and gave a little devious smirk before he got up and walked towards me. 

“You don’t think I’ll let you just walk in here again without searching you after that little stunt you pulled last time, did you?” He stood in front of me, eyes looking down on me, inspecting my reaction. I let out a sigh, “I suppose that’s fair but I promise I don’t have any more of that powder on me.” He chuckled and walked behind me, raising up my arms a little to check my body. His hands were always so thorough, and the feeling of his hands on me brought back memories. He felt my waist and went up to my rib cage, I was surprised when he went to the side of my breast and lightly felt if I had anything there. I fought off a little gasp and blush from coming to my cheeks as he continued to feel me up. His hands traveled down to my hips before he bent down to check my thighs and legs. Just when I thought he was done, I felt his hand grab my ass tight. I failed to keep it in when I gasped. He let out a laugh. “Did you enjoy that? I could feel your heart racing.” 

“You did that to tease me didn’t you?” I asked, giving him a little glare. 

“Possibly.” He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before guiding me to his desk. He took a seat on his chair as I sat down his tea and cake. “This looks delicious but I find myself craving something else.” Before I could question him, Lucifer pulled me closer to him and picked up my legs so I was now straddling him. “My Lucifer, what’s gotten into you?” I asked as I caressed his face. His eyes were full of desire, not just of lust but of something else too. 

“Do you realize just how much I’ve missed you while you were gone?” he asked.

“Lucifer, I’ve been back home for a few weeks now.” He laughed again and pulled me in to place a soft kiss on my lips. It didn’t matter how many times we’ve already kissed, it still made me feel like butterflies are fluttering around in my chest. He gently pulled away and brushed his thumb against my cheek. “You called this home.” 

“What else would I call it?” This time I pulled Lucifer into a kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. In response, I ran my finger through his silky hair and gave him a little tug. The kiss deepened and I couldn’t help but grind against him a little. He groaned and squeezed my ass again, I let out a gasp as he smoothly slipped his tongue in my mouth. My heart began to pound in my chest, I missed him, I wanted him- “I love you.” I whispered as he made his way down my neck. 

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. “I love-” 

The ground shook. Books fell from the shelves and I could hear screams from the library. Lucifer held me tight in his arms and tucked my head into his chest. I can feel the vibration of the floor in my chest and it made me nauseous. And just as it came, it was gone. 

It was quiet now.

“L-Lucifer, you’re holding me too tight.” I said trying to break away from his grasp. I couldn’t see him because he buried my face in his chest, I felt like I could hardly breathe but I felt his heart pounding.

“Lucifer, are you ok? Was that an earthquake?” Still no response. This time my anxiety kicked in, not just because I couldn’t breathe but because I’ve never seen Lucifer like this. Is he ok? Did something happen? 

“LUCIFER!” I screamed. He finally loosened his hold on me.

“I’m sorry my love.” I pulled away from his grasp and gasped for air. I felt light headed and nauseous. “What was that?” I finally asked. He was looking out of the window. “Did something happen?”

“LUCIFER!” Levi cried out. The door busted open and all the brothers came into the room. All of them with that same look on their face. Like they have seen a ghost. 

“Lucifer….?” Asmo asked, quietly.

“Lucifer, we need to go now.” Beel said, pushing the brother out of his way. 

“Go where?” I asked. It was only now that I realized they were all in their demon forms. Lucifer wings were as still as his gaze on the window. He looks like a porcelain statue in the moonlight, but it only worried me more. 

“To Diavolo’s castle.” Satan said. He was leaning up against the bookshelf, or at least whatever books were left on the shelves. 

“Why?” I softly asked. 

Lucifer broke his gaze after what felt like forever and looked at his brothers, inspecting each one before looking back at me. 

“The King. He’s awake.”


	2. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers have been summoned to greet the King of Devildom who woke up from his great sleep, but what will become of their beloved Mc?

“The King?” I asked. Now that I can see his eyes, I can see all the questions going through his head. 

“Hey! Lucifer! Ya know what this means don’t ya? We gotta get our asses to Diavolo’s castle, now!” Mammon looked scared. Not like Lucifer is going to bust his ass scared, this was something more. 

“I’m trying to think.” he replied, keeping his focus on me as if I had the answer.

“We can’t take Sam to the King.” Belphie replied.

“Shit, right…” said Mammon.

Confuse was an understatement. Diavolo is the Prince, therefore the King would be his Father. What happened to him again and why can’t I meet him? If Diavolo is so determined to form bridges between the three realms, surely his Father would feel the same, right?

Satan could see my thoughts spinning in my head now. “The King of Devildom was in a great sleep that usually lasts for a few millennia. It is said that when the earth shakes and the King awakes, he will be greeted by the seven lords and his only son. We are expected to go.”

“And by we, you mean just you guys?” I asked. Lucifer's gaze broke and he was now stroking my hair, trying to sooth the turmoil in my mind. “The King is very old-fashion. He always believed that humans are weak, sad, useless creatures.” 

Well… shit, I thought. The King is awake and I’m in his realm. A powerless, helpless human in his territory. I’m going to die.

“That sounds familiar don’t it Belphie?” Mammon teased. Belphie only shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“It’s decided.” Lucifer helped me off his lap and stood up. My legs were still shaking after the earthquake and they felt like jello. I braced the desk and barely noticed the mess on the table from the tea and cake I brought Lucifer. Ugh, what a waste. That cake was really good.

“I’m sorry my love, you will be staying in the House of Purgatory for the night while we go see the King.” In one move, he swept me off my feet and started walking out of the room. I still had so many questions, but there wasn’t any time for me to get my answers. Maybe the Angels or Solomon would know a little more. 

We quickly left the house, I wasn’t able to grab a bag for the night. As soon as we stepped out of the house we were all surprised to see Barbetos with a limo. 

“Good evening my lords, you are expected at Lord Diavolo’s castle.” He said as he held the door to the limo open for them. “Thank you Barbatos. We need to make a quick stop and drop Sam off with the Angels and the Sorcerer.” Lucifer said as he carried me into the car. 

“Ah, yes. That is probably best.” 

Everyone was quiet and the silence was suffocating. Lucifer’s arm was around me but thoughts were still going through his head. I was about to break the silence until Mammon caught a look at my face. 

“Least ya could do is comfort her. She looks like she’s gonna burst into tears.” 

“Shut up Mammon, now is not the time for your yapping.” Satan replied. He was tense where he sat, on edge like he was ready to attack if something came. 

Is the King really that bad to make the brothers act this way? Lucifer is overthinking, Mammon is scared shitless, Levi is not even on his phone, Satan is irritated more than ever, Asmo hasn’t bothered to fix his hair yet and Beel and Belphie both look equally pale and sick. 

“We just told her that the King woke up and he doesn’t like humans, of course she’s concerned. And keeping her with another human and Angels? How does that not look like a target?” Levi asked. 

“Levi is right. The King does not know about the exchange program. If he sees them in his kingdom, he can take it as a threat and be done with them in a blink! We can’t have anything happen to that lovely skin of hers!” said Asmo.

“Fix your hair Asmo.” Belphie said, ignoring everything else that was said.

Asmo pulled out a pocket mirror to look at himself. “My hair looks as perfect as- MY HAIR!”

“Don’t yell Asmo, it’s annoying as hell!” Mammon screamed.

“THIS IS HELL AND SHUT UP MAMMON!” A darkglow started forming around Satan and soon the limo was in chaos. I covered my ears from their screams but I can still hear everything.

“WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT MY HAIR?”

“FUCK YA HAIR!”

“CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE MAMMON!”

“I SWEAR TO DIAVOLO, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT THE ATTIC!”

“THEN GO BACK TO THE FUCKING ATTIC BELPHIE!”

“FUCK YOU SATAN!”

“I’M HUNGRY!”

“ENOUGH!” Lucifer said. He held me closer and brushed my arm with his fingertips.The rest of the brothers settled back into their seats and refused to look at each other. I unplugged my ears and cuddled up to Lucifer for further comfort. 

“I don’t know how the King will take this exchange program, but Lord Diavolo wouldn’t have gone through the exchange program if he didn’t have a plan.

“So you don’t even know what his backup plan is?” Satan said, giving Lucifer a death stare. Lucifer ignored him and gave me a small smile before continuing. “Putting Sam with the others is our best option. Everyone of us needs to be there for the King. I trust Sam will be safe with Simeon, and if anything goes wrong, she can call us using our pacts.” Of course out of all three members of the House of Purgatory, Lucifer would trust Simeon the most. 

I could feel Mammon still staring at me. He knows I have doubts and questions, he knows me too well. He was the one assigned to me from the very beginning and we became very close friends. He’s an idiot most of the time but it still surprises me that he can read me like a book. If he ever read any books.

“Don’t ya worry lil human. We’ll always protect ya!” 

“We won’t let anything happen to you Sam.” Beel agreed. All of them nodded and looked my way, Hoping I gave a hopeful reaction to their words. And I wanted to but I still had so many questions.

“Isn’t your loyalty to the King? If he-”

“Technically, our loyalty is to Lord Diavolo because he is the heir to the throne after the King.” Asmo said, closing his little mirror now that he was satisfied with his hair. 

“Diavolo or the King, I don’t care. If they lay a finger on you, I’ll tear it off and feed it to Beel.” Belphie had an irritated look on his face as he cuddled up to his twin. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s Lord Diavolo, Belphie.” Lucifer gave a glare. ”But it is true Sam. We will not let anything happen to you.” The tension in the car had died down, and I relished the warmth coming from Lucifer before I had to part with him. 

“We love you Sam.” Beel said as he held his twin sitting next to him. “We all love you,” Satan agreed. Their expressions were genuine and it filled my heart with love. “I love her more though.” Asmo said, giving me a wink. “It’s notta competition Asmo, and don’t wink at Sam like that!” Mammon replied.

“Well if it was I would win.”

“Shut up!”

“I love you guys too. So much.” I giggled. They all stared at me with smiles on their faces. I don’t know what I did to have these guys in my life. They are all so unique in their own way. So beautiful.

I have faith in them. They are the Seven Avatars of Sin, the Seven Lords of Hell. But that is not my fear. I could see through them all, I know they are scared. I fear for them because I love them. They are my home.

The car came to a stop and my anxieties slowly came back.

“We are here my lords.” Barbatos held the door open while Lucifer got out of the limo then helped me out. All of the brothers got out too, probably wanting to say goodbye to me before leaving. 

Lucifer knocked on the door of the House of Purgatory and we were greeted by the angelic smile of Simeon. 

“Oh, why hello Luci! We weren’t expecting guests, but please come in.” Simeon moved out of the doorway but no one came in. “ Don’t call me Luci, Simeon.”

“Sorry Lucifer, old habits die hard. Are you not coming in-”

“Simeon let me through!” Luke pushed Simeon out of the way to get to the door.

“S-Sam! Are you okay? We felt the earthquake, is it true? Is he awake?!” Luke's clothes were dirty, like he dropped something on himself, and he smelled like cinnamon. 

“Ah, quiet down Fido, ya already given’ me a headache!” Mammon was standing next to me, so I elbowed him in the rib for teasing Luke. It doesn’t hurt him when I do something like that but he got the hint. 

“My name is not Fido!”

“Leave the chihuahua alone Mammon.”

“I’m not a chihuahua!” I was about to call out Lucifer until Barbatos came up behind us. “Lord Lucifer, we really must be going.” 

“Yes, my apologies, we’ll be right there Barbatos.” Lucifer replied before turning his attention back to Simeon who was standing behind Luke. 

“Are we all going to greet the King?” I didn’t notice Solomon behind Simeon, standing there in the dark until he spoke. “No, we came to drop off Sam so that she may spend the night here while the rest of us greet the King from his slumber.” Solomon said nothing else and walked back further into the house.

“Ah, yes. We will take good care of Sam.” Simeon smiled. 

“Hey Sam, you can help me finish making the snickerdoodle cookies!” 

“Snickerdoodle?” I heard Beel call from behind followed by a low growl from his stomach. “No Beel, we can’t stay.” Beels’s stomach growled again. “But I’m hungry.” he whined. 

“Later Beel, we really need to get going now.” Lucifer said. I turned around to say bye to the brothers. “The Great Mammon will be back for ya in no time! Don’t ya worry!” Mammon’s hand was on my shoulder, as he gave me a little wink. I knew he was trying to act normal, but I gave him a soft smile anyways. His expression changed to a more serious look and he pulled me into a hug, a genuine hug. I felt him shaking in my arms and I whispered in his ear, “It’ll be okay, I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He pulled back and smiled before turning back to the car.

Each brother said bye to me whether it was a hug or a smile, which left Lucifer for last. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He put his spare on the side of my face and pulled me into a gentle kiss. “I love you.” I said as I pulled away, not wanting to let him go. “I love you too my dear. Once I get back we’ll have to finish what we started back in my study.” He whispered. “I was about to say the same thing.” I whispered back. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and made his way back to the limo. “I’ll see you in the morning my love. Simeon-”

“I’ll take good care of her,” he replied. Lucifer gave me one last smile before getting back into the car. 

“Don’t worry Sam. I’ll see to it that they get back to you.” Barbatos gave a little bow before wishing me a goodnight and driving off. 

It’s just one night, so why does it feel like everything is going to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Smut with Lucifer is to be expected in the next one. If you have any notes for me so I can better my writing, I'd appreciate it! Hope y'all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Diavolo said his dad was asleep below the castle. Or at least I think he said something like that. Welp, the king is awake, but what will he think of this exchange program?


End file.
